


Heart and Scars

by Helia (caretta)



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caretta/pseuds/Helia
Summary: Khi gã ngẩng đầu, Dick đã ngồi vắt vẻo trên cửa sổ gara.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd





	Heart and Scars

Gã ngồi một mình giữa những hàng ghế toả vòng quanh rạp xiếc mênh mông. Mặt gỗ đánh véc-ni sáng bóng phản chiếu ánh đèn hầm hập, gã gần như có thể thấy hơi nhiệt cuộn sóng dâng lên, rạo rực không kém âm thanh của khán đài chật ních. Gã ngẩng đầu, nuốt lấy những bóng dáng đang bay lượn trên cao. Bầu trời mở ra trước gã.

***

"Ở đây thì sao?" Dick lần tay theo nét vạch trắng nhợt bên cổ gã, chỉ cách động mạch có nửa ly.

"Không biết." Mắt gã tự bỏ qua nó mỗi sáng khi cạo râu. Dưới bàn tay gã, cơ thể trần trụi của Dick cũng gợn lên không biết bao nhiêu vết tích. Từ sống lưng lên đến cổ, dọc hai bên đùi, ngực đổ sang vai,... gã cho mình lần theo hết, vẽ lại một tấm bản đồ bằng những ngón tay. Rồi gã khum chúng ấp quanh đôi tai nóng bỏng, dẫn môi anh ta xuống chạm vào môi gã. Một cơn rùng mình thổi qua ngực Dick, gã ôm lấy nó, nhận vào mình.

Họ làm tình nhắm mắt, trong chăn, không một tia sáng lọt qua cửa sổ. Chỉ da thịt được phép nhận biết những thứ họ muốn che đi, những vết sẹo không biết từ đâu tới. Một quá khứ họ từ chối tìm về.

***

Tấm vé xiếc nằm lọt thỏm trong bàn tay một gã trai thô ráp cồng kềnh, ngồi lạc lõng giữa lũ trẻ con ồn ào, giữa các bậc phụ huynh khàn giọng, bóng bay, kẹo bông, nơ bướm loè xoè. Người ta cẩn thận tách ra một quãng, để trống hai ghế hai bên, sợ rằng dầu máy từ áo gã sẽ dây sang quần áo mới. Gã hơi khum người, chắp tay, khuỷu chống lên hai đầu gối, mắt nhìn lên thành kính như con chiên ngoan đợi chuông lễ bắt đầu. Với gã, bọn họ không tồn tại.

***

Khi gã ngẩng đầu, Dick đã ngồi vắt vẻo trên cửa sổ gara.

Mui xe vẫn mở. Gã đứng chống tay bên thành máy, đợi cho cơn tê dại rân rân từ bả vai tụ xuống ở lòng bàn tay, rồi bị hơi nước từ bộ tản nhiệt xua đi. Gã nhìn Dick, anh ta nhìn lại gã. Hoàng hôn sáng ngược như ánh đèn sân khấu, chiếu rọi sau lưng. Gã chỉ chờ anh ta cất cánh, giang tay. Bay về phía gã.

Móng tay gã cụt lủn và đen kịt, cả người dính dầu nhem nhuốc. Gã để Dick đến gần, hai cánh tay giơ lên ấp hờ quanh cổ gã, đến khi mười ngón luồn vào mớ tóc bết mồ hôi và gã như bị một làn điện gại dọc sống lưng.

Gã nâng tay lên.

Dick ngẩng đầu, mi khép lại. Mu bàn tay gã để lại một sọc đen trên má. Gã đang run. Anh ta đến gần hơn, gã cúi xuống và cái trán khô ráo của anh ta ấp vào trán gã. Tương phản với những lần gã đón Dick sau buổi diễn, bộ trang phục đính kim tuyến lấp lánh cùng mồ hôi nhỏ giọt. Cả người anh ta nóng rực, họ nắm tay nhau, hít thở chung cơn hưng phấn. Gã cười khẽ thì thầm,

"Về nhà đi."

Gã uống vào người cuồng nhiệt, ánh sáng, những rung động trào dâng đến mức ngực gã muốn bung ra. Dick cho gã để lại dấu vết khắp mọi nơi, dầu máy và mồ hôi bao bọc lấy da bọn họ, ăn lấy môi, ngấm vào đáy họng.

***

Dick từng gọi gã cùng trèo lên tháp đu dây, nhưng gã muốn nhìn.

Gã ôm anh ta ngã xuống giường, họ cùng bay. Gã nhắm mắt và nhìn không biết chán.

***

Không ai biết họ là ai. Ông chủ gara, bạn diễn ở Haley, vợ chồng chủ nhà và con chó,... tất cả như hình bóng chỉ hiện rõ lên khi họ thật sự tập trung. Gã đẩy Dick đi chơi một ngày, anh ta quay lại lúc giữa trưa. Hơi thở họ lại xô vào nhau đều đặn. Gã nói,

"Kể tôi nghe."

Bên eo gã, tay anh ta xiết lại.

"Tôi mặc kệ."

***

Anh ta vừa ho vừa khóc trong căn phòng hẹp sặc đầy khói thuốc.

Anh ta nắm nòng súng của gã đặt vào cuống họng.

Anh ta luống cuống ép khăn lên vết chém bên cổ gã, cách động mạch đúng nửa ly.

Họ rất xứng nhau.

Chỉ tiếc người khác không nghĩ thế.

***

Gã là Todd. Anh ta là Grayson.

Gã là Jason. Anh ta là Dick.

Gã thử cái tên trên lưỡi. Grayson. Gã khịt mũi, quay lại với Dick. Grayson để dùng khi khác.

Gã nằm trên sân thượng, hai tay làm gối, hình ảnh ngược của Gotham về đêm dốc xuống trên đầu. Dick tựa lên ngực gã, một mảng áo bị phả hơi nóng ẩm, chỗ gần tim.

"Tôi không nhớ được giọng nói của mọi người."

Gã gật đầu, bỗng thèm rít một hơi. Đây mới là họ chăng? Grayson và Todd.

***

Họ sẽ trở lại, sớm thôi.

Gã đọc được câu ấy trong mắt Dick, trong phản chiếu của chính mình. Gã lần tay theo chân mày Dick, theo môi, tiếc sao gã đã tắm và tay không còn dầu nữa. Dù gã bôi đen cả người Dick, mắt anh ta vẫn sáng vô cùng. Dick vẽ những pha nhào lộn trên lưng gã và hôn gã triền miên. Cứ như anh ta cố thổi sự sống vào lồng ngực đã từ lâu dập nát.

***

Một khẩu súng cướp cò.

Một con dao nhắm trượt.

Hai cơ thể nằm chung lồng kính, hai mươi năm.

Tim và Damian đôi lúc dừng chân ngắm họ vài giây, rồi lại tiếp tục công việc của mình.

Thế giới bên ngoài không có chỗ dành cho họ.

Cứ như vậy là hơn cả.

End.


End file.
